


Break Me ~ Haizaki Shougo x Reader

by Dark_Moon_Garden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #firstangst, #haizakixreader, Breakup, Cheating, F/M, Ouch, haizakishougoxreader, shougoxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon_Garden/pseuds/Dark_Moon_Garden
Summary: Haizaki Shougo x ReaderFirst angst I've ever written.





	Break Me ~ Haizaki Shougo x Reader

Pain.

Seeing him flirt with other girls always send a pang of pain through her chest. She was his girlfriend, so why was he even looking at females that weren’t her with that seductive twinkle in his eyes. Wasn’t he supposed to belong to her now? She didn’t talk to other guys with the mellow voice she reserved for his ears and for his ears only, so why couldn’t he do the same for her?

It hurts.

When she finally gathered her courage to tell him her troubles he only laughed and told her that she was overreacting. It was in his nature to be kind to girls, so she shouldn’t trouble her and him with annoying thoughts like that. She was about to protest, but he wouldn’t allow that.   
He distracted her from the topic by holding her close, peppering her with warm kisses and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, promising her that his was all for her and his other flirts meant nothing.

Ithurtsithurtsithurts.

So why….why was he kissing that woman like she was everything he desired?  
She was talking a relaxing stroll through the streets one evening and passed a bar. She was just taking a random glance inside the establishment only to find Haizaki making out with a well endowed beauty. She was paralyzed, only being able to stare with wide, unbelieving eyes before taking off into the warm night as fast as she could. Away from that place, away from that woman, away from the boy she loved so dearly and that had just shattered her already frail heart into tiny pieces.

Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts.

She convinced herself that it was only a nightmare, that the person she saw was just a look-alike, that he didn’t break his promise just like this, that she was the only woman for him and that he was still in love with her and only her.

Thepainthepainthepain.

The pain she fought away so desperately came back in full force when he admitted that he was indeed the one shoving his tongue down that woman’s throat when she timidly asked him about it.  
Her breath painfully blocked her airways, her heart stopped beating and she took a disbelieving step back.

It hurts so much.

He desperately – or so it seemed – assured her that he was drunk off his ass that night, that he would never betray her and that he loved her too much to lose her like that.  
And she closed her eyes to her truth and forgave him like the fool she was.

Why?

Her friends told her that Haizaki was cheating on her, and she denied it completely.  
She wanted to trust him so badly, but she had to face reality when she caught him again, this time with a different woman and definitely not drunk at all.  
That was when she finally reached her breaking point.

WHY?

She furiously tugged them apart and started screaming at boyfriend, completely ignoring the confused look on the face of the female that transcended into horrified understanding.  
Haizaki let out an annoyed sigh before interrupting her rant.  
“So you found out, now what? You gonna break up with me?”  
“You…why are you doing this?! Don’t you love me?”  
The answer she got processed the already shattered pieces of her heart into finely ground dust.  
“I don’t.”

WHY?

Years after the end of her unhealthy relationship and she was still unable to trust anyone.   
Everything seemed like a lie to her. She closed herself off from the rest of the world and only interacted with people whenever it was necessary.  
And there was just one question that she silently asked time and time again, even though she knew she’d most likely never get an answer.

“Why….did you break me?”


End file.
